scratchmappingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 2nd War on Gaumont
The Second War on Gaumont is a war that lasted 7 days, it started at 10:00 AM EST on the 2nd of November. It happened when Enjania declared war on Gaumont because he was fed up with Gaumont. DugongMapping and The Poop Coalition backed up Enjania. Oasis called this "Operation: Electric Boogaloo", as this was the second war on Gaumont and the "Electric Bogaloo" meme is relevant... still. On November 3rd, 2019, BetarNicoaMapping declared war on Enjania because Enjania was busy and wouldn't draw something (apparently a mapper drawing collab or something) for Betar, thus making a third side in the war. The Great Hijacking of ITV Mapperdonia On the same day Enjania declared war on Gaumont, OasisMapping asked for curator-ship on the ITV Mapperdonia Scratch studio; and Gaumont replied with "Sure." and promoted him to a curator of the server, without knowing that Oasis would destroy the studio. Oasis began to mess up the studio, uploading approximately 88 projects to the studio. Since he had not got a manager promotion, he couldn't completely mess it up (e.g. change the name, description, icon etc.) Oasis asked Gaumont if he wanted to surrender, Gaumont said he "surrenders", but under certain conditions to make it so he won. The Poop Coalition declined this, this was The Poop Coalitions first act of the war. On November 4th(?), Mopscrub wrote up a treaty and posted its terms to Gaumontbross’ profile page, attempting to negotiate the terms of his surrender. Gaumont then deleted the posts containing the treaty, continuing the war. Operation Booger (Great Hijacking of ITV Mapperdonia 2) On November 6th Skeltro (BookAuthor) created a account named DonDon12376 because Skeltro had already decided to join the war but wanted to make his entrance "Explosive" so he, drawing inspiration from Oasis's own actions in the ITV Mapperdonia studio, drew up a plan he nicknamed Operation booger or booger for short, he then commence the plan and began pretending to be a supporter of Gaumont on the DonDon account. Despite initial plans to keep everything secret he decided to tell everyone about "Booger" on the discord server making sure everyone knew it was to be kept strictly secret with no mentions of it on the wiki or scratch. On November 7th he continued the disguise of a supporter of Gaumont by being very vocal on his account and elsewhere around 12 o'clock Gaumont made him a curator of the studio. He kept it cool for a while till 9:00 when he hatched the plan and filled the studio up with projects about pie, memes and other mappers projects who Skeltro supported, he also officially declared war. In the end the operation was a success. The Third Side It all started when Betar asked Enjania for an "art collaboration of every mapper", he declined in the most orderly fashion possible. Then out of no where, Betar decalred war on Enjania. Betar then went on saying that he got allies, most of those allies are in the attacking belligerants side of the war. The Treaty of Ayrodan On the 9th of November 2019, a treaty was signed by: Enjania, Gaumont, Oasis, Spongy and Wisest. The former treaty was completely biased from Gaumont. As Gaumont would take land and Betar would take land, that was scrapped and on the SMC Wiki chat. This was the treaty that was signed: * Enjania, Spongy, Wisest and Oasis shall annex land from Gaumontbross. * Gaumontbross cannot go to war until January 2020. * Gaumontbross cannot associate ITV Mapperdonia with anyone in the SMC without their consent. * Gaumontbross cannot take content from anyone else's projects. * If Gaumontbross breaks any part of the treaty whatsoever, he shall be banned permanently from every part of the Scratch Mapping Community, including the Wiki and Discord. The war was officially over, and it resulted in a Enjanian, Oasisvlakian, Wisean and Lemonian victory. (Also a Poop Coalition victory). Every year on the 9th of November, at 12:00 PM EST. We remember the fighters devoted to this war, a minute of silence would take place. War Notes Enjania We did this on the 1st Great Mapper War page, decided to bring it back. Anyways y'all know why I declared war, I have nothing more to say. DonDon12376 An alt of BookAuthor‘s that was used to frame Gaumont and force Gaumont to make DonDon a curator of the ITV Mapperdonia studio to commence Operation: Booger. Wisest Yeah, that's right, Finn! I'm here and there's nothing you can do about it (that wouldn't result in instant war, anyways). With that said, I want Gaumont to stop. I think I know the roots of this BS. He hated what Betar did in some USA alternate future collab so he started hating Betar and that led to this. Then that ended and the hate continued and The Poop Coalition declared war on Gaumont again. The SMC's main squad were quick to follow. My personal opinion is that Gaumont should get the hell out of the SMC. Yeah, I have balls to actually edit here. OasisMapping Same here too, Wisest, I have the balls to edit here too. I was the one responsible for "The Great Hijacking of ITV Mapperdonia", I couldn't believe Gaumont would be very gullible. After all, he is 11 years old so I don't really expect gullible behaviour from this child. Also I believe DonDon is Gaumont because why would he out of no where join Gaumonts side; and how does he know a banned accounts name... like what the actual booger? I am planning to make a election to kick Gamont out the SMC; and Gaumont DON'T YOU EVEN DARE make alt accounts to keep Gaumont in the SMC... Spongy Well, I had been planning this war for weeks, and it finally came to fruition. However, it was actually started by NJ not me. Glad he finally decided to do something about gaumont though. Anyways, I joined because gaumont kept being rude and annoying, making some random stuff and infiltrating the wiki with stuff not smc related. I thought one war was enough, but it seems I was wrong. Long live the poop coalition, long live the SMC. Luigi888 I think I know what is about to happen in this war and it's all about DonDon. Having run through every possibility I have come to a conclusion. My theory of DonDon now has a very new camp. I have seen what has happened thus far in the war and would like to make a conspiracy theory. The Great Hijacking of ITV Mapperdonia was a success but it had flaws; Oasis only got so far and couldn't wreck the studio. We also see that Gaumont didn't surrender. I think DonDon is an evolution of this scheme. This guy appears just a day ago and begins bigging up Gaumont. And everyone in the SMC pushes this guy away. All of this weird behaviour we see and it all centres around Gaumont. We also know it's someone familiar with the SMC as they fully use his old account's name. I would also point out that he asked to be manager of ITV Mapperdonia. A few minutes later, he says I will know who he is in 3 hours. 3 hours pass, and he says there will be a delay, and when you check, he didn't get a response from Gaumont in that time. Is this a coincidence? Probably not. And it's easier for DonDon to gain Gaumont's trust because he's an unknown. Everybody else in the SMC is a potential enemy, and after the hijacking he'll be more wary. And once DonDon is done, he's hard to trace. It is my belief that this what's going on, and DonDon is here to perform an even greater hijacking of ITV Mapperdonia. And I know it's a good idea because I had the idea myself a few hours ago. - at 00:19 GMT, November the 8th, 2019 Gaumontbross (plagarizer) I decided that I should keep everyone out If they add memes and projects not related to the network, Oasis and other dicks shall not be recalling, Operation Electric Boogaloo shall end now, When I apologise to those idiot fucks. As you know that Another network (Like TF!) has got hijacked by a fucking idiot I cannot handle fighting in this war, I know to apologise to all of you, especially DonDon. I got a catch of memes on The Great Hijacking of ITV Mapperdonia, Since ITV Mapperdonia is my network I don’t need you interrupting me. I would kill you all in my Viewer Wars. at 06:24, November 8th 2019 Enjania 2: Electric Boogaloo Nobody views your projects so there'd be nothing in your Viewer Wars. BookAuthor I know your type Gaumont all you are is just a annoying 9 year old who clambers for attention whenever he can I promise you that you won't have a fun personal life in the long run if you keep doing that. I defentify think you don't have any friends and why would anyone be friends with you in the first place? With that attitude your probably the joke child no one cares about at school. Spongy (again) Gaumont literally has no chance in the war idk why he is fighting. He thinks he is this "all powerful leader" when in reality he doesn't have any influence what so ever. We could honestly destroy his reputation fully and probably exile him from scratch but that's only a last resort. Good luck Gaumont :) OasisMapping 2: Electric Boogaloo I don't think Gaumont has nothing left to do, his ITV Mapperdonia got hijacked twice. I was the first, and the person who done the second one gained inspiration from my hijacking. At first I thought DonDon was Gaumont, but I guess Skeltro bamboozled us all and just won the whole war for us. This proves that Gaumont is nothing but gullible, we're just using his age to our advantage because he's too young to understand shit. Gaumont is done for. Grehound What the dam didly fuck is going on? Category:Wars Category:Wars on a specific mapper Category:Wars on Gaumont